The Three Songs
by Unidentified Gem
Summary: What happens when you were originally isolated from humanity, but then is called to the royal castle to help win a war. Why are they teamed up with Vampires? Sorry i suck at summaries. My first fanfic! original parings
1. The Intro

Gem: Hi everybody and welcome to my first fan fic!

PPGZ: Hello everybody

RRBZ: Sup

Gem: Thanks guys for letting me write a story about you

Blossom: It's our honor to be in your first fan fic Gem-chan

Bubbles: Yea, we wouldn't be in this wonderful story!

Buttercup: Whatever, I was bored and decided to come here (Translate: I'm so exited to be this story and I'm so eager to start!)

PPGZ: *nudges RRBZ*

RRBZ: huh, what?

PPGZ: *Glares*

Gem: ok….*sweat drop*

Gem: Anyways, let's start the story! Blossom and Brick, if you wouldn't mind.

Blossom: Gem-chan doesn't own PPGZ or RRBZ

Brick: The book Chantress inspired this story so she will be using some info from it

Main Characters:

Blossom- 16 years old and the oldest of the three. She is very smart and has a sweet tooth. She has a hour class figure, pink eyes, and her orange hair reaches her lower back which is tied up in a high ponytail using a red bow. Her usually wears a light pink flowing dress with a dark pink vest.

Bubbles- 16 years old and the youngest of the three. She is very kind and often smart, however she has her dumb moments. She has a hour glass figure, baby blue eyes, and has blond hair that reached her mid-back which is tied in two ponytails using two baby blue ribbons. She usually wears a light blue flowing dress with a dark blue vest.

Buttercup- 16 years old and is the middle sister. She is very stubborn about her feelings, and his protective and kind when you get to know her. She has an hourglass figure, lime green eyes, and has black hair that reaches 10 cm from her shoulder. She usually wears a light green dress with a dark green vest.

Prologue 

Deep in the forest of the Kingdom of Kotodama, lay a fairy large cottage in a clearing beside a river. This cottage was the home of 4 people, and 3 of those people were out on the grass beside the edge of the clearing.

Blossom POV

"Ugh, its so boring here!" Buttercup says wile playing with a piece of grass.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it. We were here since childhood after all" I sighed.

"so what do you think we should do?" Buttercup says throwing the piece of grass away.

I look up seeing the orange and yellow in the sky.

"Maybe we should head back home, it's getting dark." I said while getting up and brushing my dress off.

I notice Bubbles is staring into space again. I sigh.

"Bubbles, what are you thinking about?...hello?...anyone there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." She says

"Thinking about what" Buttercup questions

"Nothing really, just why we are the only ones out there and never went anywhere." Bubbles answers, getting up.

They all got up and entered their Cottage.

It wasn't fancy or anything like that, but it definitely was cozy. It has 3 rooms, the kitchen and the living room, our bedroom, and our Father's (or professor's) bedroom. We entered the kitchen and Father cooking dinner the first thing saw.

"We're home Father." We said

"Hello my darlings, where are all of your necklaces?" Father screamed

"They're right here." We showed him our necklaces that hung around our necks. You see, our necklaces were a gift from our mother before she died. We were told to never take the necklace off since we we're young, so Father was always asking us is we had it on. Mine was an oval ruby, Bubble's was a oval sapphire, and Buttercup's was a emerald. They are all cloudy so it wasn't really a big deal, well for us they aren't.

"Okay, You didn't sing or go into the forest right?"

"Yes Father"

"Dinner is almost ready, you could wait in the living room until I call you."

"Okay" we said and went to the living room. Father never lets us sing or go into the forest and we don't know why. Well, all these years without singing or going into the forest has grown on us. Therefore, it didn't seem to be a bother.

"GIRLS, dinner's ready!" Father yelled, interrupting my train of thought. Oh well, I'll think about it next time. I wonder what's for dinner…..

Bubbles' POV

*Yawn* that was a good dinner, and now I'm really tired. However, I don't know why.

"We better get to bed." I said. They nodded and said goodnight to father before entering our bedroom and flopping on our bed, yes the three of us have one bed, slowly drifting to sleep….

I woke to the chirping of birds and ... the conversation in the living room? Who is Father talking to? Just as I shifted to hear better, I seemed to have woke Blossom and Buttercup too.

"Good morning" Blossom said while sitting up to stretch

"5 more minutes…" Buttercup said, going back to sleep.

I sighed and woke Buttercup using the only way that would wake her up. I plugged her nose and covered her mouth. She woke right up from the sudden lack of oxygen, breathing heavily.

"Ughhh, Good Morning" Buttercup said, glaring at me. I giggled

We then got up and undressed into our usual clothes and went to figure out who father was talking to.

"Oh I see, so, he needs them now?"

"Yes, he will need them to help end the war" the stranger said.

He had a white dress shirt, brown shorts, and messy brown hair. Wait, what war? When I looked at Blossom and Buttercup, they looked like they were curious as well.

"Well, I will have to talk about this with them, but how will I explain that we will have to be separated for a while? Father said.

I jumped back a little, surprised. Who'e being separated? Is it us?

Buttercup suddenly knocks the door down and screams, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN US BEING SEPARATED FROM YOU?! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU ARE NOT TELLING US?! SPILL!"

"Well…..

Gem: Cliff Hanger (I'm so evil) and the chappie is finally done *sweating*

Blossom: Great job Gem-chan * handing a bottle of water*

Gem: thanks

Buttercups: I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter…

RRBZ: When are we going to be in it?

Gem: soon…..

RRBZ: How long is soon?

Bubbles: Yea, how long?

Gem: *face palm * just soon..

RRBZ and Bubbles: Then we'll just assume soon means the next chapter.

Gem: ok… Anyways, comment on this story about what you like and what you don't like. I want your feedback! Thank you for reading my story and here's one inspirational quote for you:

Music washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life.

-Berthold Auerbach


	2. There's a Beginning to Everything

**The Three Songs Chapter 2**

Gem: Hi guys and welcome back to The Three Songs!

*Background * Cheering and clapping

Blossom: this chapter is gonna be interesting!

Buttercup: Whatever

Bubbles: Wait, why are we here again?

Boomer: yeah, I forgot

Gem: *sweatdrop * Because I wanted to write a story about you .

Boomer: :D M-kay

Gem: Anyways, Lets get right back to the story! Buttercup, and Butch, if you may

Buttercup: ugh, fine. Gem doesn't own us of the RRBZ

Butch: the book Chantress also inspired her so she will be taking some info from it.

Buttercup's POV

"Well,….I'm not sure how to explain this.." Father said, still shocked to see me this mad.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Of course you know!" I shouted. OMG he doesn't even know how I feel like right now! He obviously knows everything but won't tell us.

"Please, tell us what's happening" Bubbles said, fear in her eyes.

"Yes, Father, we have the right to know." Blossom said seriously.

"oh, ok. Well Let's start from the beginning. At the beginning of time there were four Kingdoms: The Human Kingdom, The Fairy Kingdom, The Vampire Kingdom, and the Demon Kingdom. The fairies and the fairy kingdom became extinct after a Major earthquake on their lands, destroying everything. However, some fairies have fell in love and reproduced with humans, therefore bringing half-fairy humans, or so we call chantresses into this world. But these extraordinary people have been dying out, and over the years, we were only able to keep track of 2 families that have chantress magic in their blood. Our family, and the royal family's family."

We were shocked. Our family has a line of chantresses? But I thought that we didn't have any relatives left? Ugh. This is so confusing! Our mouths stood open for like 3 minutes before he continued.

"Chantresses could only be girls and use their magic by singing. They could do anything with their magic, from lighting a candle, to setting a forest on fire. All chantresses have a stone on a necklace, often made by the mothers, that is a part their power. Therefore, if their stone brock into two, there is a great chance that a Chantress may lose their powers forever. Anyways, because of their power, they have been killed, one by one, for their magic. People think that if they kill a chantress, they would have infinite power to do anything want to, which is the reason they're dying out. The royal family didn't want this in their kingdom because they would need their power someday, so they hid our family deep in the woods."

"Now, lets jump back to the Kingdoms. All the 3 kingdoms left have grown greatly, and was peaceful for all these years. However, The demon kingdom suddenly attacked the other kingdoms, and no one knows why. This has grown out to be a bloody war where great amounts of people are dying every day. The Vampires and the Humans have made a truce to each other so they could defeat the demons and find out why they attacked us, but nobody knows when. Therefore, this is where you come in. Now that the war has continued for 4 years and the citizens are now feeling the pain of loss, the King wants you to help fight in the war." Father said with a sad expression.

"What?!" We all yell. Anger, sadness, and confusion in our words. Oh my god how can this get any worse?!

Gem: Ok, I know this chapter is not really long but I have a lot of homework these days.

Brick: It's fine. I get time to sleep.

Blossom: Brick…

Gem: oh ok…. *sits in ashamed corner *

Butch: ok then I guess that this ending isn't very long. So, I'll end it here!

Buttercup: NOPE! Because you made Gem sad I won't let you! I will finish it! *starts to fight *

Bubbles: *sweatdrop * Anyways, comment on what you like and dislike about the story! I think she loves feedback… I forgot. Here's an inspirational quote for you.. at least I think that's what she does…..:

Music is God's gift to man, the only art of Heaven given to earth, the only art of earth we take to Heaven.

-Walter Savage Landor


	3. I'm so sorry!

Hi guys!

I'm very sorry to say that this story is on hold! I made this story on a burst imagination, but now I don't have enough time for that.

Thanks for understanding,

Gem-chan


	4. Farewell, Father

Gem: Hi guys!

PPGZ and RRBZ: …..

Gem: what?

PPGZ and RRBZ:…

Gem: oh so your just going to ignore me. Great!

PPGZ and RRBZ: …

Gem: fine, here's the chapter. I don't own PPGZ or RRBZ, and this was inspired on the book Chantress

Blossom's POV

It all makes sense now. This also explains why we are in this forest in the first place.

"So, now that the kingdom needs your power, you will have to go to the royal castle, train, and join the war." The Professor says. Sadness etched in his face.

"What would happen if we don't?" asks Bubbles.

"It might cause the fall of both Vampire and Human Kingdoms, leaving our people to become slaves for the demons." He says.

"We have no choice, right?" Buttercup asks looking irritated.

"Even so, I'm sure that we would say yes. After all, our answers could affect the amount of lives lost in the end." I say.

"We will be heading off after lunch. Till then, pack your things and say goodbye to your father" the messenger (I think) says. He then says "By the way, I'm Tadashi, the king's right hand worrier."

"Fine" buttercup says.

Buttercup, Bubbles, and I walk into our room and started to pack.

"Pack only what you need or is precious to you, girls." I say. "You don't want to be carrying too many things, would you?"

"ok" Bubbles say.

_Time skip – after lunch_

Before we leave for the castle, we say goodbye to Father.

"Promise me, all of you" he says, "After the war, you will come back to me. You are the only things I have left."

I start to cry. "We promise" we all say.

"Goodbye, my daughters. I love you" Father says, pulling us into a hug.

"We love you too, Father" we say as we let go of him, and hop into the carriage.

Right then, I noticed how much I wanted to stay there. But when I stay there, I want to go somewhere else. "_Where should I go?" _I silently ask myself, starting to cry.

Bubbles POV

"Oh I can't imagine how much I'm going to miss this place." I say

My mind then wanders off, thinking about the war. How am I supposed to defend myself? I don't know how to fight. And what if I CAN'T defend myself? How am I supposed to defend my sisters? I'm just a weak little girl! "_tell me how, please. " _I mutter.

I then cry myself to sleep.

Buttercup POV

Damn this war! Damn, the kingdoms! Damn the world! What the hell?! Why did this have to happen to us? I've never been in this situation before. I've been cooped up in a cottage my whole life! What should I think? What should I say? "_What should I do?"_ I whisper. I then drifted off to sleep.

Gem: Third Chapter DONE!

PPGZ and RRBZ: …

Gem: ugh, If your not going to talk I might as well finished the chapter. Here's a quote

"Those who dance are considered insane by those who cannot hear the music."  
― George Carlin


	5. The capital, Hearington

Gem: Hi again! In an effort to make more chapters, I have now posted this chappie!

PPGZ and RRBZ: …

Gem: Your still ignoring me?!

PPGZ and RRBZ:…

Gem: whatever. And finally, there is some singing in this chapter. Here you go!

Normal POV

After the girls had woken up, they had reached the city. There were multiple houses and shops on the sides of the stone road. In the middle of the city, there was the castle. It was large and had many towers.

"Beautiful!" Bubbles said.

"Welcome to the capital of the Human Kingdom, Hearington." Tadashi said. "we shall go to the castle right away for you to meet the king and queen. We will have to get there on foot for the roads are too crowded for a carriage to ride through this time of day."

While the girls were walking, Blossom had stopped to look at sweet shops, Bubbles had stopped to look at art workshops, and Buttercup started to stare at the people playing sports in their front yards. However, on the way all of them were greeted with some street musicians that made beautiful music. They actually stopped and started to walk to it, and before they knew what they were doing, they started to sing with clouded eyes.

"I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle  
I dreamt." -Bubbles  
"Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows." -Blossom

"From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light."- Buttercup  
"In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep."

"Was the world being born what called me...?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice."- Bubbles  
No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in..."- Blossom

"From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness." - Buttercup  
"Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through." - Bubbles

"Some day, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come."- Blossom  
"I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...  
Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
So they would know of my wish."- Buttercup

"From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light. "- Bubbles  
"In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep"- Blossom

**(Song is called Beautiful Wish from Mermaid Melody)**

When they stopped singing, their eyes cleared after being hazed. They noticed that there was a crowd around them, cheering for them with smiled on their eyes.

"huh? What did we do?" said Blossom, with a confused expression on her face.

"I don't know." Said Buttercup

"We should be going now. We have wasted enough time here" said Tadashi.

"Right" thee girls said, trying to squeeze out of the crowd.

After another while of walking, they had finally reached the castle. From up close, they were able to see the details in the castle. It had purple flags with three stars in it that seemed to be made out of gold. It had many windows with stained glass in them. When they reached the gate, it opened, revealing two figures. One of them was a man with red hair, had a small beard, and green eyes. The woman beside him was blond, and had purple eyes.

"I hope the trip wasn't so boring" the man said.

"It was wonderful, my King, Queen" Tadashi said, bowing

Gem: Done! Since the others are not going to talk to me I'll do the quote.

"Music washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life."- Berthold Auerbach 


	6. Sorry, guys

Hi people!

Even though I haven't really gotten anywhere with this story, I'm very surprised at how some people actually like it. However, as you know, it has been about a year since I last posted (or was it two years?). Anyways, I just wanted to say that I am not interested in Powerpuff Girls Z anymore, and I will totally abandon this little story (but it wouldn't really make a difference since it didn't really go anywhere). I may write other stories about other things, but not in the near future. My life now is just crowded with many things, and I am not bale to find any time to write, and all of my ideas for my story does not make sense in any way. I am truly sorry to the people who thought this was a chapter, but I just hate it when people just abandon stories without telling the readers.

However, if someone would like to adopt the story and finish it with both of our ideas, please PM me. I will tell you how I was going to finish this, just for some inspiration, but you will be able to add in your ideas too. By doing this, the readers will have a finished story.

On the other hand, if someone does not want to continue this story and you guys still want it to be finished, I will continue the story. However, there may not be a lot of effort put into it and the updates will be very slow.

Sorry and Thanks,

Gem-chan


End file.
